


无所事事

by icejeen



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icejeen/pseuds/icejeen
Summary: 高中同居，全员普通科学生
Relationships: Hibiki Wataru/Tenshouin Eichi
Kudos: 1





	无所事事

**Author's Note:**

> 2017.7.4 生日前写的，因为朋友们都还没放假（怨念），所以让日日树替我过个夏天里的生日

空调吹出干燥的风，嘶嘶嘶，大张着深渊巨口。日日树深感机器的冥顽不灵和冰冷彻骨。

他翻身在竹席上打滚，才翻了几页的漫画书被扔在豆袋椅上，入夏的气息把每个动作都放大到令人难忍的烦躁程度。

朔间零把蜂蜜水放在桌上看了他一会，不知道拿这个心智仿佛回到小学时代的高中生怎么办。身披吸血鬼设定的朔间是家里最受不了夏天的人——照理来说是这样。但出生在初春的日日树似乎对高温和严寒这样不温和的气候和天气状况很是难过。他琢磨了片刻，悄悄把这归结为日日树的触角可以穿透玻璃和水泥，和远离人体的客观环境产生了他所不了解的超自然接触。日日树心思细腻敏感，向来对常识人鲜有关注的地方多留意几分，倘使真的建立起了超越人人的人物联系……朔间坐在地上展开了合理联想。

蜂蜜水是从冰箱里取出来的，温度变得更适合饮用了一些。不那么刺激肠胃。

“醒了？还想睡吗？”

“嗯……不了。”

日日树把大半杯水喝下去继续在地上打滚，“哎哎，夏天真讨厌啊……”起先是荡漾的，语尾又落成懒洋洋的叹息。

朔间零不着调地瞎出主意，“那不如吾辈把逆先君叫来……”

“开party吗！”

“不，这个还是算了，在家里随便玩玩就行。唔，吾辈会负责压住你不要大吵大闹的。”

人是都叫来了。逆先夏目还带了好几副牌，一听到亲爱的涉哥哥打不起精神，就自告奋勇要调动气氛，让他晚上也兴奋得睡不着（“最后苦恼的就会只有吾辈了”）。

斋宫宗一进门就躲得远远，坐在落地窗附近看朔间和日日树家里的时装目录，被深海奏汰缠着也冷脸拒绝了一起打牌的提议。

“低俗的娱乐消遣，我姑且可以看着你们玩，要我加入就算了。”

日日树抱着番茄大抱枕鼓着脸，“我觉得啊，在我们中，比起零，有时候宗更像是那个上了年纪的老头子。”

“有时候我也在思考，把你丢到海里去，还是关在房间里三天不吃不喝比较好。”

“好过分呐！”日日树假哭，躲到朔间零背后告状，“宗总是只欺负我一个人！”

“是涉哥哥先挑衅的，再说你也太爱撒娇了吧。”逆先洗了一副UNO在桌上摆开发牌。

闷热的夏天待在家里无所事事，偶尔打打牌，吃薯片看电影，煮壶水果茶慰劳被险恶天气折腾的自己。日日树盘着腿瞟朔间手里的牌，进入了平时洗完澡读台本的放松状态，轻轻晃着身子哼歌。

“我猜呀，涉是不是，寂寞了呢？”深海当着日日树的面和逆先咬起耳朵，“放假前我们虽然也很少见面打招呼，但起码还在一个班级里。中止了学校活动的现在就不一样了，涉好像也开始害羞，不再主动找我们了呢。”

日日树对明目张胆说悄悄话的深海哭笑不得，手里的牌停下，大家都在等着深海出牌，“居然对你们的日日树涉也有秘密了吗——？不对，人人本就都是怀揣不可告人之事进行交涉的。但你们脸上的面具已经尺寸不合适到快要掉下来了。”

朔间零揉揉日日树的头发，被瞪了一眼后缩回手，“注意说话的分寸，深海君不是用来开这种玩笑的。”

逆先和深海嘀咕了几句后不满道：“那我呢，零哥哥。偏心也不要太明显了啊……”

“唔，抱歉，吾辈只是想先纠正一下涉的问题。没想到逆先君也还是需要疼爱的孩子。”

斋宫宗把目录都翻阅了一遍，百无聊赖地蹭到四人身边观战。

“咦，我们好像快结束了呢。”日日树故作惊讶地惋惜了一下，“宗来得真不是时候。太可惜了。”

朔间零用眼神安抚斋宫，阻止他的暴起，“确实，涉看起来有点累了。是该停下了。”

“诶？我才赢了两把呢。”逆先边喝果茶边说，“涉哥哥身体不舒服吗？我居然没看出来……”

“没关系，涉只是……”日日树的长发从左右两边堵住朔间零的嘴，这一幕让逆先看得瞠目结舌。赶在朔间零转头温柔“教育”自己之前日日树就指挥头发离开他的脸，若无其事地收拾桌上散乱的牌。

“今天没有惩罚规则，所以——”

“所以涉先回房间休息。”

比起对惩罚的取代物，逆先更好奇今天朔间零对日日树身体照顾的坚持。先等涉哥哥进房间再说。

“涉哥哥到底是怎么了？”逆先趴在深海的大腿上发问。

“虽然看起来身体没什么问题，但似乎精神状态不太好。”斋宫宗若有所思。

“不是简单的苦夏。”零慢条斯理地组织语言，“也许是到了那个年纪的原因，他对身边的人际关系有了一些特别的思考。具体来说，就是开始计较对朋友的距离把握。举例来说，假期到了，他也想和你们一起悠哉度日，但好像是开不了口的样子。吾辈也很担心啊，明明已经有吾辈一直陪着他了……”

斋宫宗打断朔间零变味的抱怨：“如果他无法主动，那就我们来。这不是很简单的事吗？”

“就是就是！我也很想和哥哥们一起玩！”逆先弹起来凑到朔间零跟前。

“暑期作业完成得怎么样了？”

“呜……零哥哥还是对涉哥哥之外的人这么冷淡。”

“不是的哦，我觉得呢，这才是涉和零嘛。”

风铃被挂到空调的正前方，制冷力度变大之后就能一直听到清脆的铃声。日日树趴在垫子上看电影杂志，不时惊呼：“零！去年的那部文艺片明天好像有放映会，去看吧！”

“嗯，去看去看。”朔间零把果盘端进房间，“话说你也该先适应一下没有空调的夏天吧。从家里到放映厅虽然可以搭公车，但是到车站可还有好长一段路。”

“啊——这有什么，零背我去就可以了哦？”

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> 当时还为没有口癖描写道歉来着www


End file.
